Web based ordering systems are increasingly becoming popular among Business to Business settings, as well as in Business to Consumer transactions. Gradually, bar code readers have become more prevalent in this context. To this end, different code readers or scanners are known in the prior art for reading various symbols such as bar code symbols appearing on a label or on the surfaces of an article. Essentially, a bar code symbol is a coded pattern of indicia comprised of a series of bars of various widths spaced apart from one another to bound spaces of various widths, the bars and spaces having different light reflecting characteristics. Readers for scanning or imaging systems electro-optically transform the graphic indicia into electrical signals, which are decoded into information, typically descriptive of the article or some characteristic thereof. When scanned, such characteristics are conventionally represented in digital form and are typically used as inputs for a data processing system for applications in point-of-sale processing, inventory control and the like. Scanning systems of this general type have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,893, the specification of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. However, this type of electronic commerce and electronic exchange of such data still means that the entering of orders is done manually by having a user entering key indicia such as UPC/EAN code, product code or product name. This is not only very time consuming, but it often means it is a task that is fraught with errors. As such, known systems suffer from these deficiencies and more.